The Kings Treasured Rose The Hobbit
by Gugubean
Summary: This is a Hobbit Fan-fiction Thranduil x OC. King Thranduil has a long lost wife who is the Queen of Fairies. They even have a son that Thranduil never knew about because of an evil so great for some one to face alone. More than one chapter they are just on one page.


OC:  
Name: Rose Tatiana (Great One Fairy Queen)  
Eye Color: Emerald Hair Color: Pure Gold Race: Fairy Rank: Queen Spirit Animal: Dragon, Wolf, Mermaid, Unicorn, etc.  
Info: Last Fairy, Queen of the forgotten and the lost, Only fairy with gold hair, married to Thranduil, Has a son name Caellum (Brave Warrior), Most powerful fairy, Doesn't know who Thranduil actually is, Protector of Durin's children, Peaceful, Goes into deep sleep when extremely injured, Fairies can die from darkness, Has two sets of wings one for war the other for when needed to go places faster or is at home.  
Code- _Elven_ **Fairy**

Chapter One

When I woke, I woke to bright lights and the haunting screams of my people risking their lives to save mine. Guilt heavy in my mind but also anger for the ones who took my kin from me fueled me to wake up. Feeling something heavy on my chest I opened my eyes and saw pale gold hair and light blue/ emerald eyes and a smile so like his father's. Elrond came in since I have been living in Rivendell since I woke up finding my people gone. Smiling I picked up my little boy and when I did so both our clothes automatically changed. Elrond spoke " _Morning, Mellon_ " I nodded in greeting my son cooing in greeting. He walked us to breakfast him telling me his plans for the day " _We are to have guests today_ " I looked at him in shock " _I was just informed by the messengers from Erebor, Mirkwood,Dale, and Lake Town not that long ago but hadn't had the time to tell you about it since you have been busy._ " I gave Elrond a look that said yeah right.  
" _Elrond, my brother I am not a fool you didn't want me to find out so that I won't drive you crazy complaining about the men and the other elves. I also know that you did this on purpose so do not try to fool me._ " I scowled at him.  
" _Yes I admit it does that make you happy now Rose, my sister._ " He said smirking. I growled at him holding my son and speeding off not happy with him at all. When I reached the dining area I bumped into Lindir who looked stressed out more than usual.  
" _What is wrong Lindir?_ " I asked him He replied saying " _They have arrived_." I looked confused for a minute till I finally remembered that the guests were arriving. Elrond had finally reached us saying "Good then let us greet them." I looked at him wanting to slap him, shaking my head. We walked in together and saw Thorin and Company, Dale's lord, Thranduil and son, and Bard and children. I had forgotten that Bard and his children along with the Company were blessed by fairies (Me). When I saw the ones I had known since forever I threw my son into Elrond's arms and attacked the Dwarves and Men. I also tackled Legolas.  
"Children you've grown." I exclaimed. I had always called them that and the Dwarves and men called me godmother or aunt while Bard and his children called me Auntie. They chuckled at me and I felt people staring at me and saw that is was a tall Elf that looks like Leggy but with lighter hair and with a cold gaze also with a pointy crown, the Lord of Dale was also staring at me like I grew two heads. I giggled not fully laughing since that can enchant people so I stuck to giggling unless I can't help it, of course being a fairy we have child like laughs and souls. My son was just doing what a normal almost one year old was doing grabbing for weapons or hair. Elrond has surrendered him to Legolas and it was hilarious. When the dwarves and I's stomachs rumbled loudly we all laughed but not the tall Elf. "So are we going to stand here or are we going to eat." that got the tall Elf to smirk a little. When we all sat down I looked at everyone "So why are ya'll here? It better not be about who I think it is because if it is I am going to lose it." the ones who knew me looked at me worriedly because when it comes to my Uncle I will lose it and no one can stop me from trying to kill him since he did fake my death making my husband thinking that I am dead with our unborn child. The Lord of Dale who's Bard's great great Grandson named after Bard himself spoke "I am afraid it is Auntie." I looked at Elrond worriedly.  
"Why are you not with your Uncle?" the tall important sassy looking elf spoke.  
"Because he eliminated my kin and went after me and my son before he was born wanting to break me and make sure that his son Sauron could get power especially where the hidden doorway is to the Hollow." I explained. The everyone was shocked because Sauron had been my cousin and no one knew that till now.  
"Well then. How do we stop him fairy mother?" Legolas asked the tall sassy Elf looked shocked at what Leggy called me.  
"Well that's a good question child, I have to kill him." the ones I considered family looked worried since I would sacrifice my life to destroy my Uncle if needed. The tall looking elf looked at me giving me a look that judged me. "What you don't think I can fight? There are reasons why fairies aren't to be messed with well ,weren't to be messed with." I said looking at the idiot elf who reminded me of my husband but didn't, since my husband who's name my people gave him was **Nidhug** **Kheelan Oberon** meaning Dragon Warrior, King of Fairies, was a good man but at first he was cautious of me since he had been wounded and I was the one to find him and bring him to my kingdom.

Chapter Two

FLASHBACK:  
It was a sunny beautiful day to be walking in the forest on patrol or to go on a Wild Hunt. The day was interrupted by the sounds of battle I ran towards the battle but when I got there there was no one alive but a tall Elf with silver blond hair, He had two twin blades in his hands with elven armor different from the ones lying dead on the ground. His armor was also covered in orc blood, when I stepped fully out of my forest he looked up seeing me for the first time he had a faraway look on his face. His light blue almost gray eyes was looking at me but wasn't registering it, he then collapsed I quickly ran to his side and asked an Ent to send word for some men to clean up the mess and to burn the orc bodies but send the dead elves back to their home with word that one is in no place to travel because of healing.  
I called for my old friend which happens to be a unicorn name **Eglantine** or wild rose with a ebony horn and coat also mane and tail.  
I tossed the _ellon_ on top of her and climbed on after making sure he was sitting up right and told her to ride. When we reached my home which was a little cabin since I don't use the palace only for guests or celebrations and when I don't need to heal someone and keep them away from others just in case they are danger to my people. I started healing him after taking off his armor which sucked because elven armor always does and so does dwarf unless it's Mithril then that's good. Fairy armor is the best armor there is but no one can get a hold of it unless you know a fairy but now we are thought of as legends since we disappeared. We could see the future and the past and we send some things to lady Galadriel about the future. We can also heal forests and make fairy dust of course but we don't use it for flying we uses it for a lot of things like healing, knocking people out, giving someone a gift, fighting, magic, and other things like fireworks. I looked at the warrior seeing past the glamour he has to hide the fire of a fire drake.

I washed off the blood from his chest wounds. He has muscle but wasn't like buff and no chest hair. His skin was pale and had very little scars on it. I rinsed out the bloody cloth to clean out the blood and went on wiping down his chest. I then waved my hand and his bottoms was changed to non bloody leggings. I patched him up and when I was done I looked at the scar on his face that marred one eye. I gently touched the scar feeling the pain it causes him. When I traced it to the bottom a hand grabbed my wrist and I looked shocked into a light blue eye and a white cloudy blind eye. " _What are you doing? Who are you and where am I?_ " the ellon spoke since I didn't understand what he was saying I just looked at him with a confused look. When I tilted my head to one side and looked at him a strand of my pure gold hair showed without me knowing since I did have a scarf over my hair. He looked at me and we just stared at each other him noticing the strand of hair he had reached his free hand up and yanked down the scarf without me knowing it. "What are you?" he spoke in common tongue.  
"I am a fairy, I brought you to my home in the forest." I said also in common tongue. He looked shocked but then hid it quickly.  
We then got closer and closer throughout the days of his healing and when he was fully healed. I showed him my gardens and my kingdom, taught him fairy and we ended up falling in love but he never told me his name and I never asked. He was to me a Dragon Warrior and to my people a King but what we didn't know was that when the time came for him to return to his people that it would be the last time my people would see their King and I would not see my husband anymore.  
FLASHBACK OVER

Chapter Three

I had stared into space for I don't know how long but I stopped when I heard my name. I looked around and saw that everyone was already gone and Lindir stood there with my son. " _Sorry Lindir I was lost in thought thank you for caring for my Caellum._ " I said as I took my son from him.  
" _It was no problem Rose._ " He replied leaving. I went walking to the garden with some food and played with Caellum. Caellum had just fallen asleep when everyone came into the garden the dwarves were loud and was starting to wake Caellum up. I glared at the noisemakers with a look that said make another sound and you die. They stopped immediately and saw Caellum asleep. I smiled a greeting to everyone.  
"Why don't you sing a song for us Aunt." Thorin asked and I nodded and sang a song that would've been sung if it actually happened to the person.  
Thorin! King Under The Mountain Alas no more shall rule this domain We brethren must go on without him And ensure his death was not in vain In sleep eternal he will rest With the Arkenstone upon his breast Which evermore shall emit its light To banish the darkness of unending night And on his tomb is Orcrist laid An Elven blade forged in Elder Days To warn of foes and roving orcs And ward off all evil from Erebor How shall we remember our fallen friend Who conquered Dragon Sickness in the end?  
A warrior, leader, a proud flawed king?  
A worthy descendent of mighty Durin!  
When the song was over everyone was quiet lost in thought and I continued singing a song that my people sing for battle.  
When I die let the wolves enjoy my bones When I die let me go When I die let the wolves enjoy my bones When I die let me go

When I die you can push me out to sea When I die set me free When I die let the sharks come 'round to feed When I die set me free

Oh, the world is dark And I've looked as far as I can see When the years have torn me apart Let me be

When I die let the flames devour me When I die set me free When I die throw my ashes to the breeze When I die scatter me

Oh, the world is dark And I've looked as far as I can see When the years have torn me apart Let me be Let me be Let me be Let me be

Daylight is waiting for you Daylight is waiting for you Daylight is waiting for you Daylight is waiting for you Daylight is waiting for you Daylight is waiting for you Daylight is waiting for you Daylight is waiting for you

The ones who sing joined in on that one since it's well known to the ones I call children. The dwarves had started smoking their pipes along with the Bard and his sons. Then the sassy elf spoke "What is that rose that's growing with your other roses, Elrond."  
"That my _Mellon_ is a crystal rose or Fairy Rose." was Elrond's reply.  
"Who gave it to you?" sassy asked "The fairy with gold hair and emerald eyes and is a mother figure to many and is the last of her kin, also a great friend to me." was Elrond's answer. Sassy looked at me and I at him since I was the only fairy with gold hair ever. I smiled at him and stared at the Rose.  
"Why did you ask about the Rose and how did you know that someone gave Elrond that rose?" I asked Sassy.  
" I knew a fairy before and she told me that the Crystal Rose was only grown by fairies and is given as gifts to those they care about." was his reply. I nodded my head and we all sat there in silence or talking to one another. Caellum finally woke up at one point and crawled around to everyone we all laughed when he pulled the beards and when he got a hold of one of Fili's many knives. The wind blew blowing my cloak that I had on since fairy clothing wasn't deemed appropriate since the skirt I had on was just white cloth tied together at the sides and the top was white cloth wrapped around my chest so that I can fly and not have cloth blocking my wings which were huge and looked like crystals. Elrond looked at me me with disapproval while the others were used to my clothing and wasn't that protective of me but Sassy looked at me with his usual expression. Caellum decided to try and stand up with the help of my cloak and it was tied but not very well so the cloak fell off and Caellum ended up falling also and instinct took over to where I thought he was going to hurt himself but he just laughed it off. I had one of my hands over my chest and I was breathing heavily from the shock, adrenaline running through me. The others had jumped up also worried but we also had to laugh at Cellum. My wings that had been against my back was now out and on full display, Caellum was laughing proud of himself. I stood up and when I did so I now had white leggings and my skirt was gone which was white and of course my floor length braided hair was not wrapped up in a scarf but there was vines in it. My blades were also in their sheaths harnessed to my waist and back. I also had crescent moon blades that were gold.I also had my armor on to replace the top so I can go to the training grounds with my weapons everywhere and my bow in my hand I went to the training area. I also had a crossbow and a quiver at my waist filled with arrows. With leather boot like things on my feet with my headdress. I sparred with elves and anyone who joined me till they stopped and I just went on practicing by myself. It seemed like I was fighting an invisible opponent till when I suddenly spun around and my lone sword clashed with a another sword and to my surprise it was Sassy.

Chapter Four

We fought till finally and shockingly we were worn out and called truce and no one matches my fighting ability unless they're my husband and now Sassy. I nodded my head at him and he did the same with me. Everyone had gone to do whatever they wanted to do so I was left with Sassy so I asked him since no one told me nor did I know who he is " _Who are you?_ " He looked shocked that I didn't know who he is but quickly hid it.  
" _My name is Thranduil, I am the King of Greenwood or Mirkwood as it's now called._ " He said I looked at him and studied him.  
" _I knew someone from the Great Greenwood before, but he thinks that I am dead because of my Uncle._ " was all I said.  
He looked at me and asked " _Was he your husband_?" I nodded my head " _How did he think you were dead?_ " " _My Uncle blew fairy dust in my face and made it to wear I would appear dead and my husband had found me laying there with my wounds bleeding out from before when I fought my Uncle to save my unborn son's life. I wanted to shout and tell him I was alive but I couldn't but I felt his sorrow and grief. He had picked me up and took my body to a cave that was filled with crafts of fairies and in the middle a slab of stones that looked like starlight with gold and silver but also obsidian and other stones decorated it. He laid me down on that and said his goodbyes to me and our unborn child._ " I had tears running down my face by now for the grief was a lot for me to bare. Thranduil comforted me and I just broke down crying and of course weather can be changed by a fairies mood it started raining. I cried but laughed a little about the rain and looked at the King " **Sorry about the rain and crying.** " I had said in Fairy on accident but he just gave me a small smile and stood up helping me up at the same time since I had gone down on my knees crying. I was also shocked that he knew fair but he did have a friend that was a fairy so they must've taught him the language.  
" _It's okay no one is that strong telling the grief and pain of losing someone._ " I smiled and walked with him to where my son was still asleep with Legolas asleep next to him I smiled at the two giggling also. Thranduil also chuckled at the two sleeping young ones. It was like they sensed us there since they started to wake up.  
"Oh hello _Ada_ , Fairy _Naneth_ " Leggy said getting up while picking up Caellum. "Hello Leggy, nice nap ?" I asked teasingly he mock glared at me and I just smiled cheekily at him. Thranduil cleared his throat and we looked at him and we could see amusement in his eyes. "Why did you call her Fairy _Naneth_ , Legolas?" He asked "Because she's like a mother to me and has always played with me when I was little and she also helped me with the bow when I was little also." Leggy replied. I took Caellum from Leggy and looked at the Father and Son.  
"Well it was nice seeing you again Leggy, and nice meeting you Thrandy but I must go and make sure that the dwarves are entertained and out of the fountain." they both glared at me as I walked away from them to look for the dwarves. I listened to the dwarves tell stories and sing also to their jokes I giggled and laughed so hard I fell from where I was sitting with Caellum in my lap also laughing. Arms caught me before I could actually land on the ground and everyone of the dwarves stopped what they were doing to stare and when I looked up, Thrandy was the one to catch me. "Woops." was all I said to get every dwarf to bust out laughing. Thrandy lifted me up while I held my son and Kili decided to steal him from me I pouted and everyone laughed at me, Thrandy chuckled at me but I just stood up and turned to face him when I did he had a little smirk and amusement in his eyes "So what do you want King Thrandy?" he had irritation in his eyes when I called him my nickname for him. He still held onto me but loosely. Without warning he put me on an elk since we just happened to be near the stables and rode off with me on it after he got on it everyone laughing or just standing there gaping at us.  
I was trying to get away from him but I couldn't so I did what all fairies can do with my power I summoned shadows and disappeared to a tree branch well twig that was in front of the elk. Thrandy looked around and saw me and when he did he moved towards me and I bolted taking a fairy path. I ended up in the place everything started and ended for me, The Hollow. I looked around and it was like the day I left it my cabin with the garden around it and the animals and insects buzzing or walking around. The only difference was that there wasn't the chattering nor the laughing of fairies. I was looking around my old home when Thranduil finally arrived on his elk. He got off and walked to where I was at and it was the spot Nidhug had found me. The blood was soaked up by the earth and in it's place was a blood red crystal rose.  
Thranduil was the one to first speak "Why are you here?"  
"This is the spot that my husband found me after my Uncle had fought me and blew fairy dust on me making it seem like I was dead to my husband." I said after a long silence.  
"I'm sorry my _glaur_ (golden light)" I froze since only **Nidhug** called me that and the only elf to learn fairy (outside of who I consider family). I turned and when I did so I was level to his chest so I had to look up and when I did we were so close and lost in each other's eyes. Then I attacked him in a hug knocking him down we laughed and he rolled us to where I was now laying on the ground and he was on top. We stared at each other and I then nipped his nose and shrank to my fairy size and hid from him. He couldn't see me nor hear me move around in the trees. I was laughing and he couldn't pin point where I was but I then got bored and went back to Rivendell to play with Caellum. I found him playing with Legolas. I smiled and watched them while I did so I got a tree nymph to tell **Nidhug** that I was were the children are. I laughed when Caellum got Leggy with a vine and was hanging his older brother upside down by it. I felt Thrandy behind me, he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I turned my head to look at him smiling. He was watching his sons terrorize each other till the dwarves came with Arwen and Aragorn who was staying for a little while to see Elrond and of course me. Then they terrorized Aragorn and the Dwarves. Arwen was just laughing at the boys.

Chapter Five

I leaned against Thranduil watching everyone till Caellum started crying and I went into mama bear mode and lets just say I can be very scary and it's also the reason why I am a mother figure to most of the ones who are younger than me see me as a mother figure. The boys froze when they heard Caellum cry and they knew how protective I can be when a child of mine is injured. I immediately went to my son's side and scooped him up and saw that he was getting a mark and it was one that fairies get when they become a certain age it was a mark of what they are and my son's was a mark for the Stag his main spirit animal. Well one of them anyway if he has more than one like I do with the rest of my family. He can now connect to the animals and protect them when he is older. I stared at my son with a proud look on my face and explained the situation to everyone when they were confused as to what happened. Thranduil also looked proud of our son and very excited about his spirit animal since he did have an Elk. Everyone calmed down and was also relieved that I wasn't going to go on a rampage. The rest of the day everyone was just having fun and actually getting along with one another. Thranduil stayed where he was either beside me or where he could see me. Everyone enjoyed Caellum, with him crawling around and at one point smacked Lindir in the head with Bofur's pipe making us all laugh at the little one and Lindir's reaction. When it was finally time for everyone to head towards bed I went to pick up Caellum but was beaten by Thrandy. I shook my head and started heading towards Caellum's room which was next to mine. I entered his room leaving it open so that Thranduil can get in without disturbing Caellum. Thrandy laid him down and Caellum immediately cuddled into the blankets something he gets from me. We chuckled at him and took turns kissing his little forehead. We then walked out of the room quietly closing the door we looked at each other after the door was closed and just held one another with Thrandy telling me that he was proud, that he loved me and our son, and that he was sorry for what happened and for not being there for me and Caellum. I just smiled at him and said "Why are you sorry, you weren't the one who poisoned me nor the one who tried to kill me and you thought I was dead and I would've thought the same thing if I had been in your position, **Nidhug** " "Well this is surprising." a voice said. Thranduil and I looked and saw a certain gray pilgrim or as the Elves like to call him _Mithrandir_ or in other words Gandalf. We just looked at the wizard and just broke out grinning and attacked him in a hug.  
"Gandalf you old fool." I said when I attacked him. He just chuckled and hugged me back Thranduil greeted him and I just looked at the two then at the pocket watch that I got from Bilbo before and saw the time and said to the two men "Well I am off to bed since I feel like I will need all the rest I can get tomorrow." I nodded night to the men and went to my room. I just threw myself onto the bed immediately curling into my blankets.

Chapter Six

I was awaken by two male voices and a little body jumping on me and when I looked it was my sons Leggy and Caellum, also of course Thrandy. I looked at the two men and grabbed my Brave Warrior and started tickling him and gave him a kiss when I stopped tickling him. I looked at Thrandy and Leggy smiling and greeting them. I got up my clothes automatically changing with Caellum's clothes while I did that I also swung Caellum up into the air and got him onto my back. I stood and then had a mischievous smile and suddenly bolted from my room and towards the Dining with Caellum laughing and the two elves running after me. I was laughing like a maniac when we finally reached the Dining hall I immediately swung my son to where he would be holding on to me from the front instead of being on my back and I slid into my seat. Caellum since he was still a baby sat in my lap and we shared a tray since with my eating habits plus his we needed it. Since fairies do have big appetites but for my son it depends on who he mostly took after and that would be his father so he doesn't have much of an appetite.  
I ignored everyone's looks at me then at the two Mirkwood royals especially Thranduil. Caellum just giggled and I just ate my food proud of myself and ignoring the glares from Thrandy and Leggy. Caellum decided that he was going to be funny and threw a piece of lettuce at Elrond and it landed on his head. I snickered with the dwarves, Leggy, Aragorn, and Arwen. Thrandy was smirking a little and little Caellum was just laughing at Elrond then Elrond just starting laughing then we all laughed. As the time past I got bored and threw a grape at Leggy hitting him right in the middle of his forehead. Leggy threw a roll at me for payback but ended up hitting Gimli who threw back in retaliation and it turned into a full on food fight. With the Lord of Rivendell joining with Lindir and other elves.  
But then I got a cry for help from a Dragon and that's when I went in full out armor with my crown. My armor was black with spots of Gold and silver. My feathered wings were gold and bright against the darkness of my armor. My gold hair was in a warrior's braid my weapons were on me and I had leather gloves but they didn't hurt Caellum as I handed him to Arwen. When I turned my cloak followed it hid most of my armor and it was the color of the forest. When I got to the location the trees were awakening and the Dragons of all kinds with many other creatures were in the middle of a clearing. The trees that were already awake had taken more human form instead of their tree one. They look like elves, men and fairies also dwarves and hobbits but they were not. Their ears were far more pointer and they moved with the forest and were more connected with the Earth than any other creature. Their hair were like fairies and varied many colors depending on their mood and right now it was white for sorrow. Their armor was strong and looked like bark and leaves. Their height was tall and all had swords that looked like a branch but wasn't. They were made from Earth Dragon scales. The one that stood out the most was Silent Wind who looked more elven than others since he was half elf and half tree nymph. Image result for elven queen crowns Image result for warriors braid for floor length hair Image result for female fairy metal hand gloves Image result for male tree nymphs warriors Image result for female elven armor My people felt my rage and we all let out battle cries the forgotten creatures let out their battle cries, the tree's roared, I smiled and looked through the Dragon's mind who had called my help, her name is Sapphire and the fairy village where she lives has been attacked by the dark creatures of Middle Earth. She also told me that Kingdom's were getting attacked also. I sent a call through Thranduil's mind showing him where I was and it was a place he knew since I showed him once. I told him to get everyone who can fight, there is war upon us. I then transported him fairy dust so that he can get it to change clothing into armor quickly and to show him a fairy path.  
My creatures were now ready and waiting for the Elves, Dwarves, and Men to arrive and when they did you could hear their armor when they walked and hear the staccato of hooves. When they saw my army they were shocked since there was Unicorns, Dragons, Centaurs, Minotaur's, Griffins, Ents/Nymphs, Mermaids, Wolves, Beorn, Wild Animals, The Eagles, Rock Trolls, Pixies, Ones of Shadow, Sprites, also what is left of my people the soldiers of the Wild Hunt. I stood with the leaders, I looked at everyone and everything.  
"We are here to fight, fight for Middle Earth, fight the Darkness, fight for the children, fight for our future, and fight to survive." I breathed and went on "My brothers, sisters, children, nieces, nephews, cousins, Uncles, Aunts,... Husband" I said smirking at Thrandy secretly everyone was shocked but Thranduil just stood proud by my side.", I thank you and I am proud to fight beside you." I took a deep breath and yelled "For Middle Earth!" everyone then repeated me yelling "For Middle Earth!" and we were off with the horns going off from every kingdom.  
We took fairy paths and some even road on the creatures. I stopped and motioned the others to do so also when I saw the enemy waiting for us I looked to my left and saw Leggy, Aragorn, Gimli, Gloin, Kili, Fili, Ori, Nori, Dori. On my Right was Thranduil, Elrond, Lord Celeborn, Gandalf, Bard, Thorin, Bards sons, Oin, Bifur, Bombur,Bofur, Dwalin, Balin, Silent Wind was also there with surprisingly the Hobbits Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo but we can't forget about Bilbo who is also blessed by me. I looked ahead and saw the one person who had set out to destroy my life. My Uncle the Dark One who also happens to be the person who had brought Sauron to madness and Saruman.  
I then brought my one sword out and raised it, the slide of metal rang through out the silence. "For Middle Earth!" I yelled and charged others following suit. The orcs, goblins, trolls, and other dark creatures charged also. When both sides met no one on my side went down because I was making sure they would not die and I was not going to let more die because of my Uncle. I fought till I finally reached my Uncle and we met each other sword to sword we fought one another like we did before my son was born when I was happily married and my people was still alive. Rage ran through me and it fueled me to where I finally had my Uncle defenseless. I looked at the man who had been someone that I had looked up to but now I don't recognize the man before me.  
" **Are you just going to stand there or are you going to finally kill me, my Dear.** " my Uncle said when I just stood there with my sword at his throat.  
" **No I am not because I am not going to kill you, my Uncle**." he looked shocked at what I had said like he expected that from me but I couldn't do it he was my Uncle he was still family.  
" **So what are you going to do Rose? Chain me? Keep me prisoner? Take my power? Wings? Or are you just going to stand here and do nothing?** " he asked me getting agitated.  
" **Foster Warren, I hear by strip you from your power, memory of the Hollow Woods and of your key to enter the Hollow Woods till you can find yourself and forgive yourself and till someone does not see the monster you have become but the man you once were.** "  
Light surrounded me and my Uncle and all of the sudden there were haunting screams of the Dark Creatures and everything was now over. My Uncle disappeared going to a place where he could recover and hopefully find his soul mate. Drained of energy from using the powerful spell I collapsed, but before I hit the ground arms caught me and when I looked up it was Thrandy I smiled at him and he smiled back and then the darkness welcomed me.

Chapter Seven

All I saw was darkness and all I heard was voices one of them was Nidhug who didn't sound to happy. The other voice was Elrond, they were discussing something and I had a feeling it was Thrandy and I's marriage. Elrond started to say " _You know that there will be people who don't agree with your marriage right?_ "  
" _Yes_ "  
" _Do you understand that you might have to get re-married?_ "  
" _Yes"_  
" _Do you understand that there will be ones who will kill you if you ever hurt her."_  
 _"Yes, but she would kill me before they kill me."_  
Elrond chuckled " _Yes she will for she is like family to the ones she meet."_  
 _"Yeah she is and that's what makes her a great Queen."_ Thrandy chuckled.  
" _I agree with you two but Elrond mind your own business and will you two shut up I am trying to recover here._ " the two ellon's jumped at the sound of my voice. They had shocked expressions and had started to blush. " _Aw is the leaders of the two elven races blushing._ " I mocked.  
" _No_ " they both said.  
" _That's not what I see._ " I teased.  
" _It's nice to see that you're awake but I wish you were still asleep_." Elrond said. I just stuck my tongue out at him.  
"So where is my sons?" they both chuckled and pointed to a lounge chair that I keep on my balcony in my room in Rivendell. Leggy and Caellum was asleep on it Caellum was holding onto Leggy's tunic and Leggy had his arm protectively over Caellum's back. I smiled and got up wanting to go to by two boys. But I paused when I stood up because I saw a little girl with gold hair and blue eyes and fairy wings. She was just playing in a field of flowers she looked at me and Thrandy then came and scooped her up she was laughing and trying to get away from him. The scene soon faded and I blinked and saw Thrandy and Rondies worried faces I just smiled at them and went to my sons and started to poke Caellum's cheek waking him up. He saw me and smiled and attacked me in a hug. He then started jumping on Leggy to wake him up. When he did I was very close to his face so when he opened his eyes he got startled and fell of the lounge chair. I was laughing with Caellum who fell with his older brother. Everyone else was laughing also since they arrived when they saw what happened when we all sobered up I was attacked in hugs and at the end of it Thrandy wrapped his arms around me smiling.  
Everyone was just sitting around my room everywhere when all of a sudden Caellum, Dwarves,Hobbits, and I's stomachs growled. We all looked at each other and laughed and ran to where the food was. Caellum was dragging Leggy while I was dragging Thrandy. When we all sat down we acted like we all got along for years and acted like a big family. I was laughing sitting in Nidhug's chair when we were asked on how we met. I smiled at Nidhug and he smiled back. "Well why don't I just show you." was my reply.

Chapter Eight

FLASHBACK

It was a sunny beautiful day to be walking in the forest on patrol or to go on a Wild Hunt. The day was interrupted by the sounds of battle I ran towards the battle but when I got there there was no one alive but a tall Elf with silver blond hair, He had two twin blades in his hands with elven armor different from the ones lying dead on the ground. His armor was also covered in orc blood, when I stepped fully out of my forest he looked up seeing me for the first time he had a faraway look on his face. His light blue almost gray eyes was looking at me but wasn't registering it, he then collapsed I quickly ran to his side and asked an ent to send word for some men to clean up the mess and to burn the orc bodies but send the dead elves back to their home with word that one is in no place to travel because of healing.  
I called for my old friend which happens to be a unicorn name Eglantine or wild rose with a ebony horn and coat also mane and tail.  
I tossed the ellon on top of her and climbed on after making sure he was sitting up right and told her to ride. When we reached my home which was a little cabin since I don't use the palace only for guests or celebrations and when I don't need to heal someone and keep them away from others just in case they are danger to my people. I started healing him after taking off his armor which sucked because elven armor always does and so does dwarf unless it's Mithril then that's good. Fairy armor is the best armor there is but no one can get a hold of it unless you know a fairy but now we are thought of as legends since we disappeared. We could see the future and the past and we send some things to lady Galadriel about the future. We can also heal forests and make fairy dust of course but we don't use it for flying we uses it for a lot of things like healing, knocking people out, giving someone a gift, fighting, magic, and other things like fireworks. I looked at the warrior seeing past the glamour he has to hide the fire of a fire drake.  
I washed off the blood from his chest wounds. He has muscle but wasn't like buff and no chest hair. His skin was pale and had very little scars on it. I rinsed out the bloody cloth to clean out the blood and went on wiping down his chest. I then waved my hand and his bottoms was changed to non bloody leggings. I patched him up and when I was done I looked at the scar on his face that marred one eye. I gently touched the scar feeling the pain it causes him. When I traced it to the bottom a hand grabbed my wrist and I looked shocked into a light blue eye and a white cloudy blind eye. "What are you doing? Who are you and where am I?" the ellon spoke since I didn't understand what he was saying I just looked at him with a confused look. When I tilted my head to one side and looked at him a strand of my pure gold hair showed without me knowing since I did have a scarf over my hair. He looked at me and we just stared at each other him noticing the strand of hair he had reached his free hand up and yanked down the scarf without me knowing it. "What are you?" he spoke in common tongue.  
"I am a fairy, I brought you to my home in the forest." I said also in common tongue. He looked shocked but then hid it quickly.  
We then got closer and closer throughout the days of his healing and when he was fully healed. I showed him my gardens and my kingdom, taught him fairy and we ended up falling in love but he never told me his name and I never asked. He was to me a Dragon Warrior and to my people a King but what we didn't know was that when the time came for him to return to his people that it would be the last time my people would see their King and I would not see my husband anymore.

Chapter Nine

FLASHBACK OVER.

We smiled sadly at everyone and Thrandy said " I thought she had died since when I did return there was ruins and I saw her bloody and I saw that she was dead and I carried her to a cave that we would go to since it was filled with all kinds or fairy treasure and I used fairy dust to make her a stone table that represented her and I laid her on it mourned and closed the cave hiding it from the Darkness not knowing that she was truly alive."

"I wanted to move and tell him I was alive but I couldn't my Uncle had poisoned his blade and it was something that can make someone seem dead like spider venom but different." I had tears in my eyes at the memory Thrandy pulled me tighter into him and Cellum and Leggy comforted me also. Everyone soon just got up and comforted me and made sure I was alright. I smiled at them and leaned against Thrandy. "Well this is just swell being sad when there is food in front of me." I smiled and everyone laughed. I just ate and even feed Nidhug and he did the same with me.  
I was truly happy and proud to call these people m family and it's amazing how we get along because of me and what happened to my people. We make our kingdoms stronger and we make each other stronger.  
I am Rose Tatiana Queen of Fairies and of the Forgotten, Queen of Greenwood the Great. And I bid you a very fond farewell.  
This is not THE END.


End file.
